shihsandkerrekfandomcom-20200215-history
Murdoch Russell
"MY NAME IS MURDOCH RUSSELL, AND I WANT A FUCKING BORGER" - Murdoch Russell ' Murdoch Russell '''is the protagonist in '''Murdoch Russell: Regime Superior, '''he attends 'Sunshine Highschool.' ' Appearance Murdoch Russell has a muscular build and is a bit chubby. He stands at 192 cms and weighs 100 kgs. He has long dark brown hair with a faint hint of red, a short beard, and thick sideburns. He is always wearing a thick leather battle jacket and ripped jeans. Underneath his jacket he wears a band shirt. He wears a different band shirt depending on the day. He wears steel cap Doc Martens and he is always wearing dark aviator sunglasses. Background Birth Murdoch Russell was born in Queen Elizabeth Hospital and Milk Bar on June 29th, 2001. He was born a bit overdone and his head was too big and he had to come out from a C-section. After about a week he went home with his family. Abduction Two years later, on the 17th of March, 2003, Murdoch was abducted in broad daylight behind his parents backs by Father Superior. Father Superior named the child Brother Inferior and brought him back to his pit where he spent the next 10 years of his life. Escape From The Pit On the 28th of June, one day before his 12th birthday, he managed to escape from the pit where Father Superior kept him. He successfully built a tower from plates and scraps and climbed it and jumped out of the pit, and then ran as fast as he could into the closest city, Bonberry. When he finally arrived he laid down in the middle of the road and stared up into the night sky. After a few minutes, a young Brian Anderson walked up to him and asked for his name. He thought for a bit, then told him his name was Murdoch Russell. Personality Murdoch Russell is and extremely masculine, yet fragile man. He is very aggressive and often gets into fights with people. He is also extremely rude and arrogant, but he is a good friend to his friends. He is a closeted bisexual and gets very offended and angry if someone implies that he's bi or gay. Relationships '''Brian Anderson Brian and Murdoch have been best friends since Murdoch was twelve. The two first met after Murdoch escaped from the pit and two have been besties since. They do everything together, and rarely hang out with other people since they're together both extremely obnoxious. Doctor Sack Even though Sack is just Murdoch's highschool teacher he is the closest thing Murdoch has to a good father figure. Sack sees him as dumb ass but always persuades the principal to keep him in the school because he has a soft spot in his heart for Murdoch. Richard The two don't really get along as Murdoch is an asshole but they don't have any hatred towards each other. Joe Clork Murdoch, Brian and Joe are close pals. As long as the two respect Joe as the "King of the School" Joe lets them go into any part of the school they want to. They sometimes share lunch together. Father Superior Father Superior is the "adoptive" father for Murdoch. He would call Murdoch names and tell him he's a faggot for no reason. He would force him to listen to country music every day to the point at which Murdoch despised the genre. After Murdoch's escape, Father Superior has been hellbent on getting him back.